


We won

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Series: Внеконкурс [13]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Gen, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«И я знаю, я точно знаю, что это — начало конца». (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We won

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Автор - [Тэмпл](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2898529)

_And if somebody hurts you, I wanna fight  
But my hands've been broken one too many times_

_And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love  
But all my tears have been used up_

***

_«Все решится здесь»._

Эрик поднимается над землей, обозревая свою армию. Ее ряды поредели за месяцы войны, но дух мутантов по-прежнему силен.

Прошел почти год с тех пор, как переполнилась чаша мирового терпения, и очередная стычка с людьми — одна из многих, вроде бы ничего особенного — вылилась в первое полномасштабное сражение, вереницей потянувшее за собой остальные.

Эрик поднимает взгляд и смотрит вперед: войска людей занимают почерневшую от крови и копоти землю до самого горизонта. Их по-прежнему много, и оружие, пусть несовершенное, плотно и крепко вплетено в общую систему, в отличие от того, как дела обстоят у мутантов: в самом начале войны многие из них даже не умели контролировать свои силы, использовать их на благо общего дела…

Эрик снова смотрит вниз, на стройные ряды своей разношерстной, пестрой армии. Тех, кто так и не научился, там больше нет.

Он не боится вот так парить в воздухе: выше всех своих генералов, выше тех, кто тоже может держаться в воздухе. Им нечем сбить Эрика, не на таком расстоянии. Поразительно, как быстро человечество скатилось в варварство, как быстро лишилось всех своих хваленых технологий, всех своих ракет, бомб и компьютеров, не сумевших противостоять изворотливым умам хакеров-мутантов и ловкости тех, кто сумел подобраться достаточно близко и вручную обезвредить опасные устройства. В людских арсеналах все еще имеются пулеметы, гранаты и танки, но бывший хозяин мира уже не так уверенно сидит на своем покосившемся троне. Теперь это, как в прежние времена, превратилось в кровь за кровь, в страшный, смертельный физический контакт ближнего боя.

К чести людей, они сдались не сразу, точнее, не сдались до сих пор. С отчаянием вымирающего вида они делают все, чтобы остановить, задержать, предотвратить, уничтожить, но их страх — тоскливый, липкий страх гибели — на стороне Эрика, и это сильный союзник. Эрик хищно щурится: у человечества больше не осталось тузов в рукаве.

Ветер дует в лицо, заставляет тяжелый плащ биться за спиной, надуваться парусом; чужая армия заполняет мир от горизонта до горизонта, и за спинами людей, за давно переставшими дымиться обломками зданий разливается багровый, злой закат.

Эрик смотрит вниз и в сторону, ищет глазами, не мелькнет ли чей-нибудь юркий силуэт в сгущающихся тенях. «Семья» — так называют себя те из мутантов, кто слишком труслив или слаб, чтобы открыто противостоять людям. Кто до сих пор — поразительно, после стольких смертей — цепляется за призрачную надежду, что шанс на перемирие еще не утрачен, что можно все наладить, восстановить, спасти...

Где-то среди них есть Чарльз... Эрик кривится. Чарльз, который тоже предпочитает прятаться, несмотря на все уговоры, доводы, даже угрозы. Прячется, собирает вокруг себя таких же пацифистов, играет в гуманитарную помощь, пока мир вокруг трещит по швам и осыпается градом осколков. Он по-прежнему верит, что люди не безнадежны: в его глазах они до сих пор не совершили ничего слишком страшного, слишком жуткого, чтобы Чарльз смог наконец от них отречься. Он сейчас где-то рядом, Семья не пропускает ни одного столкновения между армиями: разбирает обломки, ищет раненых — людей и мутантов, — сжигает убитых.

Семья... Понятие семьи означает тех, кто дает приют убогим, растрачивается на благотворительность, любит из чувства долга, по указке фальшивого, бессмысленного по сути своей кровного родства. Семья объединяет тех, кто слишком слаб, чтобы выстоять в одиночку, и принуждает сильных проявлять заботу, отравляет их ненужной тратой сил. Забота ради заботы — в этом весь Чарльз.

Братство же... Братство — это союз, единение тех, кто способен внести свой вклад, способен встать плечом к плечу: узы мощи сильнее, чем любые другие узы, и объединенные общей целью могут идти до самого конца.

И в этом — весь Эрик. Чарльзу — удивительно, но до сих пор слишком мягкому, до сих пор слишком доброму — никогда не понять его. Один из них умрет раньше, чем это случится.

Ветер становится сильнее, дует теперь со стороны, и Эрик перераспределяет свое воздействие на поле, чтобы не сносило в сторону, и сканирует человеческую армию. Наученные горьким опытом люди сумели почти полностью отказаться от металла, и на мысленный вопрос Эрика отвечает лишь мертвая пластмассовая тишина. Но скоро начнется атака, и когда две армии вплетутся друг в друга кровавыми лезвиями, Эрик сможет выловить крошечные детали, которые не заменить пластиком или резиной, и тогда те из человеческих солдат, кому не посчастливилось иметь в своем оружии металл, проклянут свою удачу. Если успеют.

Люди кишат как муравьи уже второй час, пока армии играют в гляделки, словно гигантские чудовища, грузно переминающиеся с ноги на ногу, и Эрик не придает муравьям никакого значения, пока кишение не прекращается: в центре армии, ближе к передней линии, установлено нечто, что с высоты выглядит, как черный круг. Эрик всматривается в него, тщетно ощупывает — ни грамма металла. Круг поворачивается рывками, повинуясь, наверное, командам тех, кто им управляет, и Эрик догадывается, что это должно быть нечто вроде радара.

 _«Магнето, они целятся в тебя, уходи оттуда!»_ — в панике врывается в его голову голос телепата, одного из его генералов, и с его словами просачивается злое, любопытное — чуть ли не предвкушение, тень которого телепату удалось уловить со стороны людей.

Но у Эрика нет времени ответить, среагировать, сделать хоть что-нибудь, потому что мгновение спустя в него врезается волна невероятной силы, как будто соленая вода цунами с невообразимой скоростью сочится сквозь его тело, заставляя каждую клетку гудеть в чудовищном резонансе и выворачивая ее наизнанку, и мир начинает кувыркаться и крутиться, слепя багровым закатом: Эрик падает, потеряв всякий контроль, ослепнув и оглохнув.

Звуковая пушка. Инфразвук, ультразвук? Не так важно. Каких-нибудь двадцать лет назад они еще считались несмертельным оружием. О них забыли. Зря.

Эрик недооценивал людей, недооценивал их страх и животное желание изобрести что угодно, чтобы выжить. Тоже зря.

Боли еще нет, есть только ветер и стремительно приближающаяся земля; в воздухе были солдаты Эрика, способные к полету, но невидимый звуковой луч с задержкой следует за его падающим телом, чертит сквозь небо смертоносную линию, сбивает мутантов, как огнемет сбивал бы рой беспомощных мух.

Эрик падает на землю и не слышит хруста собственных костей: слишком много вокруг кричащих от ужаса и боли раненых и умирающих; луч достигает земли и широкой аркой косит разномастных солдат, разрывая их внутренности, превращая мозги в кашу подобно миллиардам микроскопических разрывных пуль.

Мутанты в панике бегут в разные стороны; за годы сражений только храбрейшие остались рядом с Эриком, но невозможный звук давит на психику, заставляет бояться даже тех, кто думал, что разучился бояться, будит инстинкты из той эпохи, когда сгорбленное двуногое млекопитающее удирало к деревьям при первом намеке на опасность.

Мутанты беспорядочно мечутся, как толпа обезумевших цыплят; в опускающейся тьме паникующие воины даже не вспоминают о своем предводителе. Эрик лежит на спине, его тело бессильно вздрагивает в тысячах крошечных спазмов: боль догнала его, упала с неба вслед за ним и накрыла покрывалом настолько жгучим, что не остается никаких сил кроме как на то, чтобы чувствовать это колючее неестественное жжение. Эрик задыхается и почти ничего не видит, его пальцы немеют, сердце неровно вздрагивает, словно пытается откашляться. Разорванное, смятое, измельченное тело так и не успело понять, что произошло, почему оно больше не может вдохнуть. Наверное, остаются секунды...

— Эрик! — на фоне фиолетового неба возникает знакомый силуэт, и Эрик силится улыбнуться: знал же, что он где-то рядом...

— Ты с... меня? Не отклю... — голос Чарльза пропадает, как будто они вдруг решили поговорить по телефону, но связь оставляет желать лучшего — или просто внутреннее ухо Эрика превратилось в кровавое месиво.

 _«Держись, я вытащу тебя отсюда, все будет в порядке»,_ — Чарльз переходит на телепатию, но Эрику кажется, что и это тоже скоро пропадет — вместе с остатками его мозга. Почему он до сих пор жив?

Он пробует сказать что-нибудь — объяснить Чарльзу, что он дурак, например, — но губы слиплись, и Эрик не помнит, как заставить язык работать.

 _«Тише»,_ — просит глупый Чарльз, проводит рукой по измазанным в крови волосам Эрика. — _«Вс... хорошо, только не засы...»_

Эрик все еще хочет сказать ему, но уже не помнит, что. И куда делись его ноги? Они были когда-нибудь?

Небо такое ярко-черное.

***

Эрик просыпается, но не торопится открывать глаза. Его обволакивает что-то мягкое и теплое. Сквозь веки виден неяркий свет.

Он поднимает их. Просторная и такая знакомая комната. Книжные шкафы, гардероб, диван, камин. Широкая кровать.

Спальня Чарльза. Вестчестер. Как же давно он здесь не был, еще с тех пор, как...

Сам Чарльз сидит на краю кровати, на губах застыла мягкая улыбка, усталые глаза наблюдают за ним.

— Кхх... — начинает Эрик, но в горле пересохло.

— Подожди, сейчас, — Чарльз наклоняется вперед, берет с тумбочки стакан воды и подносит ко рту Эрика; тот разлепляет спекшиеся губы и пьет, не в силах забрать стакан.

— Что произошло? — выдавливает он, закончив пить.

— Мы победили, — коротко отвечает Чарльз.

Деревья за окном шелестят листвой под несильным ветром.

— Что?.. — переспрашивает Эрик, нахмурившись.

Он пытается вспомнить, но на месте памяти — одно большое ярко-черное пятно.

— Мы победили, — повторяет Чарльз и улыбается уголками рта. — Все кончено.

— Люди?..

— Их осталось слишком мало. Выжившие сдались, — Чарльз задумчиво крутит в руках стакан; его грани, поймав луч солнца, бросают блики на деревянную обшивку стен.

— Сдались? Уже? — Эрик не понимает, как это могло произойти так быстро...

— Ты был в коме, — негромко отвечает Чарльз. — Со дня капитуляции прошло уже семь месяцев... — словно только что вспомнив о стакане, Чарльз возвращает его на место. — Я подумал, что тебе будет приятнее проснуться здесь. Где когда-то был наш дом.

— Твоя спальня — это изящный штрих, — шутит Эрик, и Чарльз улыбается в ответ.

— Рад, что ты оценил.

Эрик снова возвращается мыслями к противостоянию мутантов и людей.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, что ошибался?

На один миг лицо Чарльза словно темнеет от неясной боли, после чего он медленно и тяжело наклоняет голову:

— Да. Люди... Мы должны были остановить их. Ты был прав, Эрик... — Чарльз хмурится. — Прости меня.

Эрик молча кивает. Он хочет спросить, что успело произойти за эти месяцы, каково положение мутантов, кто теперь в правительстве — кто, черт возьми, президент, — но он так устал...

— Мне кажется, я хочу спать, — недовольно признается Эрик, и Чарльз накрывает его руку своей.

Она теплая, живая. Словно не было этих лет борьбы, месяцев ада. Словно они всегда были дома, вдвоем, с толпой дурных студентов под боком, как когда-то очень давно — должно быть, в прошлой жизни.

— Конечно, — соглашается Чарльз и слегка сжимает его пальцы. — Спи. Тебе нужно восстановить силы.

Эрик раздумывает, не возразить ли, не взбунтоваться ли по привычке против жалости, сочувствия, но с Чарльзом все всегда было иначе, поэтому он лишь благодарно вздыхает, закрывает глаза, и мир тонет в золотистых сумерках. Последнее, что помнит Эрик перед тем, как уснуть, — это прикосновение знакомых губ к его лбу.

***

Чарльз отнимает руку от холодного лица и прижимает к собственному, до скрипа сжав зубы. Мир утопает в шуме и панике, но внутри Чарльза застыла мертвая, страшная тишина, и она заглушает все внешние звуки.

Дождавшись, пока прекратятся душащие, сухие всхлипы, встряхивающие все его тело, Чарльз опускает руку и заставляет себя посмотреть на Эрика. Он почти неузнаваем: лопнувшие сосуды окрасили кожу в синевато-красный, изо рта, носа, ушей и глаз стекают стынущие струйки крови. Доспех на груди (Эрик всегда любил доспехи) слишком прочен, чтобы так просто порваться, но изнутри его подпирают выломанные падением ребра. Ниже Чарльз смотреть не решается.

Кажется, Эрику не было слишком больно. Вернее, это было как раз _слишком,_ и боль выходила за верхний предел, туда, где нет уже ничего.

Чарльз кривится и кусает себя за внутреннюю поверхность щеки. Горько, что последнее, что он сделал для Эрика, — это солгал ему, сотворил иллюзию, влез в измельченный, изуродованный до неузнаваемости гениальный мозг и сочинил всю эту дурацкую историю про комнату в Вестчестере, стакан воды и теплые руки, телепатически растянул его последние мгновения на секунды, даже минуты.

Чарльз солгал Эрику, но не задумываясь сделал бы это еще раз. Он заслужил. Самое меньшее, что мог дать ему Чарльз, — возможность уйти с миром. Возможность завершить дело всей его жизни — хотя бы так.

Горло снова сводит, и, вздохнув настолько глубоко, насколько позволяет неудобная поза, Чарльз заставляет себя выпрямиться в кресле. Ночь затопила все вокруг, а прожекторы людей рыщут по сторонам, там, куда сбежали остатки армии Эрика, и где прячутся друзья Чарльза. Вокруг него только тьма и трупы.

Чарльз смотрит на горизонт, на кишащие в темноте человеческие тела, запрятанные в грязные униформы, но картинка начинает расплываться, становится одним серым пятном. Чарльз смаргивает слезы, встряхивается и, развернув кресло, направляется на восток, прочь из смыкающегося кольца, прочь от битвы, превратившейся в бойню. Он сейчас не сможет помочь мутантам, это сражение выиграно людьми, но война не окончена, и теперь Чарльзу нужно попасть в штаб-квартиру Семьи и обсудить дальнейшие действия. Планы меняются.

Эрик действительно был прав. Звуковая пушка — жестокое оружие тех, кто не боится увидеть, как живое, дышащее тело превращается в пропущенный сквозь молекулярную мясорубку фарш. Не одно тело — десятки, сотни, тысячи...

Чарльз не готов защищать людей, способных на такое. Он слишком дорого заплатил за свою веру в них. Хватит.

Армия мутантов разбита и рассеяна, предводитель мертв, но есть, кому занять его место, есть, кому вновь собрать всех вместе и наконец претворить мечту погибшего в реальность. Война продолжается.

Они пожалеют об этом.


End file.
